Pantron sur un coup de tête
by Xiongmao Yonggan
Summary: Songfic sur l'orgasme gargantuesque du Patron de AngelMJ Avec un petit Lemon écrit en collaboration avec LapinouChan (ou Beckie) sur WattPad bonne lecture ( le CHAPITRE BONUS est en cours d'écriture )
1. L'orgasme Gargantuesque du Patron

**C'est une Songfic sur l'orgasme gargantuesque du Patron de Angel MJ ^^ bon je n'ai rien préparé donc vous plaignez pas si c'est de la merde ^^**

* * *

 ** _Intro :_**  
 ** _Le Panda qui voulait apprendre à connaître tout le monde avait décidé d'aller voir tous les personnages chacun leur tour dans leur chambre/labo (pendant qu'il y a plus personne dans la maison cela va de sois) et leur avait demandé de se présenter en chanson sur une musique bien particulière (Mathieu =85,Hippie =La rengaine du Hippie ,...) et évidemment il ne restait plus que le Patron..._**  
 ** _Fin de l'intro /on s'en bas les couilles royalement ? ? \_**  
 _-Je voudrais apprendre à te connaitre Patron_  
 _-Ben je suis..._  
 _-Non!Pas comme ça!_  
Devant le regard pervers auquel il faisait face,le Panda se dépêcha de développer  
 _-En chanson!Et pour toi j'ai aussi trouvé la musique parfaite!_  
 _-Bon...Ok peluche..._  
Il se retint de glousser et fit démarrer la musique .Le Patron sourit c'était plutôt entrainant et les paroles lui vinrent directement en tête

 **Brakemare**  
 **Né d'un jeune esprit tourmenté,**  
 **Je suis la luxure incarnée,**  
 **Pour moi le sexe est un loisir,**  
 **Que j'aime laisser libre d'agir,**  
 **Toi,qui pénètre en ce lieu,**  
 **Je vais t'en mettre plein les yeux,**  
 **Et lorsque tu partira tu criera ENCORE,ENCORE,ENCORE,ENCORE!**

Il s'était un peu rapproché du Panda mais celui-ci ne s'en était pas rendu compte et continuais d'écouter

 **Je suis un homme large d'esprit,**  
 **Ouvert à toutes les fantaisies,**  
 **Que tu sois un jeune en manque d'amour,**  
 **Ou une cougars sur le retour,**  
 **Dans tous les cas tu f'ras l'affaire,**  
 **Il en faut très peu pour me plaire,**  
 **Dépêche toi de venir a moi,**  
 **Sinon je démarre AVEC OU SANS TOI !**

 _-Hum...Patron?Que...Pourquoi tu défait les boutons de ta chemise ?_  
 _-Tu le saura bien assez tôt mais en attendant..._

 **Ça commence à chauffer dans ma partie basse,**  
 **Viens allons découvrir le septième ciel,**  
 **Je vais te faire des choses que tu ne pourras oublier,**  
 **Et mettre ta vertus en danger NYHA HAHA**  
 **Pour moi tes désirs ne seront pas un mystère,**  
 **Car je suis la somme de ceux de la Terre,**  
 **Arrête de te chercher des excuses et des prétextes,**  
 **Et donnes moi un ORGASME GARGANTUESQUE!**  
 **Sur le net le sexe est toujours de la fête...**

 _-Je ...Crois que...je vais y aller..._  
 _Le Patron devança le Panda ferma la porte à double tour et informat_  
 _-Ne t'en fais pas...Ça va être marrant..._

 **Dans le royaume du plaisir,**  
 **Je ne suis pas un triste sire,**  
 **Ce que tu viens me demander,**  
 **Je suis prêt à te l'accorder,**  
 **Inutile de chercher conseil auprès de Rocco ou Katsuni,**  
 **Car il faut que tu saches gamin,c'est moi qui leurs ai tout appris,**  
 **J'adore les pratiques exotiques,**  
 **Et leurs variétés fantastiques,**  
 **Le CPR du Monsangwe ,**  
 **Le Bondage et le Bukake,**  
 **Allons ne fait pas ta vierge effarouchée,**  
 **Tu l'as bien cherché,**  
 **En te présentant devant moi tu savais comment ça finirai**

En chantant,le Patron avait continué à se déshabiller et le Panda s'éloignait le plus possible du Patron...

 **Come biatch ,trop tard pour se remettre en question,**  
 **Je dois faire honneur à ma perverse réputation,**  
 **Je vais te ***** *******  
 **Avec mon ***** *******  
 **Et vais te **** **** ********  
 **Rien n'est trop pour ma libido!**

Il reprit le refrain et le Panda commençait à se demander si il ne pouvait pas juste s'accorder une nuit avec le criminel...Il était comme hypnotisé par les paroles car tout le monde le savais:les chansons étaient les seules choses qui pouvaient faire changer d'avis l'ursidé qui était aussi têtu et borné que le Patron quand on lui met une vierge sous le nez et qu'on lui dit de pas la violer...Il buvait les paroles comme si il n'avait toujours désiré que ça mais continuais de se tenir à l'écart du criminel

 **Approche gamin,**  
 **Promis je ne casserai rien,**  
 **De toute l'équipe d'SLG ,**  
 **C'est moi qui suis le préféré,**  
 **Cela n'a rien d'étonnant,**  
 **Le sexe est toujours plébiscité,**  
 **Je peux dire tout ce que je veux à l'écran,**  
 **Que ça sois sale,glauque ou dérangeant,**  
 **J'aurais toujours le soutien du public,**  
 **Malgré un casier long comme ma b*****  
 **Les gamines sont folles de moi,**  
 **De leurs fanfictions je suis le roi,**  
 **Mon expérience exceptionnelle,**  
 **Me donne une popularité démentielle,**  
 **Maintenant,plus rien ne peut m'arrêter,**  
 **J'ai traumatisé Internet à jamais,**  
 **Peu importe que ce soit bien ou mal,**  
 **Je resterai dans les annales...**

Puis il rechanta un refrain totalement dévêtu et le Panda se mordait la lèvre inférieure et avait les pupilles dillaté du désir qu'il portait envers le Patron ...

 **Mon bout d'chou ,inutile de te cacher,**  
 **Tu ne peux plus t'échapper et mon arme est déjà chargée**

Le Patron se jeta sur le Panda et l'écrivaine de cette histoire étant creuvée a cause des heures tardive auxquelles elle se couche décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité .

* * *

 **Bizous d'une fille qui se prend pour un Panda et qui bouffe du bambou maggle XD**


	2. Lemon bave

VUALA LE PITIT LEMON ;)

Le Patron se jeta sur les lèvres du Panda dans un long ballet buccal, chaud et sensuel. Ils ne se décollèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle mais le criminel n'en avait pas terminé avec sa délicieuse torture. Il mordilla son cou avec envie, un rictus pervers qui en disait long sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Il désigna, d'un petit signe de tête, le kigurumi du chanteur.

 _« Gamin, tu vas me retirer ses conneries. On va s'amuser. »_  
Le Panda qui avait les pupilles dilatées par le désir retira les boutons de son Kigurumi un à un ,très sensuellement et le ne portait **ABSOLUMENT RIEN** en dessous .Il fit un sourire aguicheur au Patron et s'approcha lentement de lui,lorsqu'il arriva à lui il l'embrassa langoureusement et sauvagement.L'animal en lui prenait déjà le dessus et profitait de la nudité du Patron et de la sienne pour faire se toucher leurs deux membres tendus  
 _«Je n'en doute pas...»_ avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille du Patron avant de lui en mordiller le lobe. Le rictus du criminel s'agrandissait lentement pour ne former qu'un sourire pervers et vicieux. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de jeter Panda sur le lit et de le prendre violemment. Surtout quand le chanteur réagissait de cette manière, il trouvait ça irrésistible et son excitation était au plus haut... Cependant, il allait rester plus au moins ''correct'' **(mais fallait pas trop lui en demander, hein)** histoire de rendre doucement l'ursidé accro et qu'il en redemande plus tard en le suppliant. Souriant subitement et se léchant la lèvre inférieure, Patron caressa lentement le torse du Panda voulant le rendre fou sous ses mains. Ses doigts vinrent rencontrer un téton et ils caressèrent le bout de chair, guettant ses réactions. Ils continuaient de se frotter l'un à l'autre, leur provoquant des frémissements et de faibles gé Panda voulait que les caresses du Patron éprouvait un sentiment de béatitude très fort mais surtout il était excité par le Criminel qui lui faisait face .Il haletait et sa respiration était hachée par des gémissements causés par la douce torture que le Patron lui voulait plus!  
 _«Haa...P...Patr...ooon! Je...S'il te...plaiiit...P...Pluuus !P...Prends moi ! J...je t'en s...supplie...Haaa!»_  
Patron s'empara avec une certaine agressivité des lèvres de l'animal, excité et satisfait que le Panda le supplie. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait ! Avoir le garçon complètement soumis, confiant et qui ne pourrait que subir son plaisir en criant. Le baiser dura un moment, avant que le pervers ne pousse Panda sur le lit. Ils s'étaient inconsciemment approchés vers celui-ci. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil fixa l'ursidé, toujours levé, prouvant, d'une certaine façon, qui était le Patron.  
 _«Je vais aller nous prendre ce dont on a besoin. Tu n'as pas intérêt de bouger.»_  
Les préservatifs et le lubrifiant étaient dans la chambre du Patron, mais celui-ci avait les idées claires en tête malgré son excitation. Il voulait à tout prix rendre le Panda accro à lui. Alors quoi de mieux que de rajouter des jouets afin de pimenter leur nuit ? Juste quelques uns ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il dévoile toutes ses cartes. Le pervers ne laissa pas l'animal réagir, partant dans sa salle de bain personnelle afin d'y attraper... Un bandeau. Simplement. Quoi de mieux pour commencer ? Panda n'allait pas savoir où on allait le toucher, ce qu'on allait lui faire... Pour Patron, pas de doute, c'était une excellente idée.  
Il retourna dans la Panda impatient gigotait sur le lit en poussant des grognements de vit le Patron revenir et lui bander les yeux .Il ne comprenait pas mais ne pouvait pas se retenir  
 _«P...Patrooon!J'en peux plus!P...Prends...Moiiii...»_  
Il continuait de se tortiller sur le lit ne pouvant retenir ses voulait se faire prendre par le Patron et était agréablement surpris que Panda se laisse faire aussi facilement et il se remit à sourire, content de l'avoir autant à sa merci. Il lui lécha le cou et sa bouche descendit d'elle-même pour mordiller un téton avec délectation. Il aimait découvrir avec sa bouche, bien plus qu'avec ses mains. Ceci eu pour effet d'arracher un petit cri à l'animal qui ne s'y attendait pas à cause du bandeau.

 _« Je vais te donner ce dont t'as besoin, gamin... »_ susurra doucement Patron.

Il chercha dans sa table de nuit des préservatifs et du lubrifiant tout en caressant en douceur le membre dressé de l'animal pour le rendre fou de plaisir. Il sourit.

 _« Allez retourne-toi, gamin. Mets-toi à quatre pattes et montre-moi ton trou. »_ ordonna le criminel.

 _«Ouii...Patron...À tes ooo..rdreee...»_  
Le Panda s'exécuta avec une docilité inouï sans se retenir de Patron allait enfin le prendre il était tellement excité qu'il pourrait le faire deux fois d'affilée.

Patron s'ajouta du lubrifiant sur les doigts. Avant tout de chose, il allait préparer Panda à le recevoir même si il avait envie de le prendre, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça soit agréable que pour lui, si le criminel voulait recommencer avec la boule de poil. Patron était quelqu'un de prévenant, après tout. Il sourit, caressant ses fesses rebondies et, de son autre main, entra un doigt lubrifié pour commencer de petit va-et-vient. Très vite, il rajouta un deuxième doigt et se mit à faire un mouvement de ciseau pour écarter l'anneau de chair.

 _« Tu aimes ça pas vrai ? »_ demanda le pervers.

Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il se pencha pour planter ses dents sur son épaule afin d'y laisser une morsure. Patron avait l'air de marquer son territoire.

 _« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Supplie-moi. »_  
 _«OOOH...OUIII...P..PATRON..P...PRENDS MOI...J...J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUSS.!»_  
L'ursidé était au sommet **(Blague de carambar)** de l'excitation et sentir ces doigt bouger en lui était plus qu'excitant .Il gémissait de plus en plus fort le nom du se fichait complètement de réveiller les souriait de plus en plus. Les cris du Panda, qui montaient mélodieusement, l'excitaient de plus en plus. N'en pouvant plus, il tourna l'ursidé pour le mettre sur le dos, caressant son corps. Le criminel se délecta un instant de la vue, se mordillant la lèvre. Panda avait la bouche ouverte, il gémissait et se tortillait de plaisir. Complètement à sa merci, donc. Il se rajouta du lubrifiant sur son sexe dressé, attrapa les jambes de l'animal pour les déposer sur ses épaules avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup.

 _«Tu es tellement impatient. T'es plus pervers que moi en fait, hein ?»_

Il avait la voix plus raque que d'habitude, dû à l'excitation. Il ondulait les hanches, bougeant en Panda gémis encore plus fort lorsque le patron entra en lui .Malgré la douleur il était énormément excité:après tout il était légèrement maso sur les ondulait les hanches au rythme des coups de butoir du Criminel ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à se déversa en lui en grognant, ayant complètement oublié d'enfiler un préservatif. Il se retira, ainsi que les jambes sur ses épaules et s'allongea à côté du Panda, reprenant son souffle, satisfait. C'était son meilleur coup depuis un moment ! Il se tourna vers l'ursidé et ricana avant de lui retirer son bandeau. Il avait l'air encore perdu dans son plaisir, les yeux fermés.

 _«Tout va bien, boule de poil ? Pas trop impressionné par mon expérience ?»_ se vanta-t-il. Le Panda ouvrit légèrement les yeux et tourna la tête vers le eu un sourire mesquin et lui dit d'un air aguicheur  
 _«J'espère qu'il te reste encore assez d'énergie pour un deuxième tour!»_


End file.
